


Fortune Favors the Bold

by lazylyz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: A continuation of beautifulwhale’s chapter 3 of Wheel of Fortune picking up right after Qrow agrees to let Clover into his room.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Fortune Favors the Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWhale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wheel of Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638317) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Discord wanted more fair game smut, so here's some smut. If you haven't read Wheel of Fortune go read it!

Clover swept past Qrow's open gesture. Feet carrying him quickly into the room as if they weren't under his control. Qrow followed not a moment after, snapping the door shut behind him. The charged air between them from the hall dissipated somewhat now that they were behind closed doors. Clover looked over the room before turning to Qrow.

He was breathtaking with a blush high on his cheeks. Smirk playing at the edge of his lips. This was going to get out of hand fast, and Qrow didn't know what was worse, the fact that he didn't want to care about the ramifications, or that he wanted this man to do things to him. Things that hadn't be done in a very long time.

He at least was cognizant that Clover had been wary about this. That he had avoided Qrow for the past week. With that sitting on his mind, Qrow offered him the out. He understood the sentiment of being able to back out when necessary when it felt like you were in over your head.

"We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to," Qrow said, attempting to lean casually against the door. He watched Clover's chest rise and fall. Eyes full of the same intensity as out in the hall.

"No, I don't want to stop."

Qrow's breath caught in his lungs and he forced himself to move away from the door and further into the room. They were doing this then and damn the consequences to hell.

He walked past Clover, giving him a once-over. "Okay, what did you want to do?"

"Anything. Everything," Clover replied short of breath like just thinking about what they could do would be the end of him.

Qrow shuddered, mind racing over all the things they could do. It had been so long. Too long, since Qrow had done this. As much as he wanted to get jumped right away, he wasn't ready for that. Neither of them were. He assessed their options and quickly settled on getting clean. They'll figure the rest out after.

"It's been a long day and I haven't showered yet," Qrow said, walking past Clover and toward the bathroom. He looked back over his shoulder, eyes catching Clover's downtrodden expression. "Well, are you coming or not?

Before he knew it, their clothes were scattered on the floor. The shower was on, and he was being crowded into the corner by a wall of tanned muscle. Even though they were close to the same height, the difference in muscle mass had Qrow's brain short-circuiting under the steamy spray of the shower, and he struggled to keep his thoughts coherent.

Clover's hands wandered all over Qrow's body. Clover's eager kisses were heady and strong, and all Qrow could do was grip Clover's hips and hang on. Qrow had to hand it to the kid, he may be green, but he made up for it in determination.

Qrow let his hands wander as well. The feel of Clover's skin under his fingertips warm and inviting. Reaching down, he moved his hand from Clover's hip to his half-hard cock and gave him a firm stroke. Clover broke their kiss, letting out a moan and dropping his head to the crook of Qrow's neck.

"Fuck," Clover gasped out.

"Yeah, but not for a little while more..." The sound of his own voice breathy and uneven and he had trouble following his own thoughts.

"What do you need me to do?" Clover asked breathily as Qrow worked him over. His hands had fallen to Qrow's hips, grounding Qrow in the moment. Qrow tried to remember what he had in mind when he originally thought of the shower, but he was quickly distracted by Clover's nose trailing along the underside of his jaw. One of his hands circled around to his backside. He grasped Qrow's ass, pulling their hips together. Qrow felt an involuntary tremble shake through his body.

"I had… I had originally thought of just taking a shower… to get clean." His tongue felt thick in his mouth.

"We can still do that," Cover replied, leaving a kiss on the corner of Qrow's mouth. He took a step back, and Qrow released him. Clover lightly trailed his fingers across his skin. Eyes hungrily mapping the lean muscle. Qrow found he couldn't take his eyes away from Clover's calculated movements.

Clover reached back and grabbed a washcloth and began lathering it with soap.

Clover motioned to Qrow with a smirk before reaching out and gently grabbing his wrist. Taking the cloth, he massaged up his arm from wrist to elbow and then up to his shoulder. Clover swept across his clavicle slowly and then down over the coarse hairs of his chest. He repeated the process with the other side. The soft scrub sending uncontrolled shivers shooting through Qrow's body. He took in a shaky breath in an attempt to get clear his thoughts, but Clover's intensity had him captivated.

Qrow watched as Clover meticulously rubbed the lathered cloth over every available inch, gently scrubbing away the day's sweat and grime. The careful attention began to affect him, and he felt himself growing firmer. His chest felt tight as Clover covered his body with soft caresses.

"Clover."

Clover hummed and circled his hands lower just brushing the edge of where he so desperately wanted relief.

"Let me take care of you," Clover replied gruffly. Hands never ceasing their methodically touch.

The washcloth dropped to the shower floor with a wet splat. Clover ignored it and closed a fist around Qrow's cock. The first pull had his knees buckling and Clover shifting his weight to hold him up. One arm wrapped around his waist while he picked up his pace with the other.

Qrow trembled. He couldn't catch his breath. Feeling lightheaded and weightless, his hands moved to Clover's shoulders, gripping tight out of desperation to give himself something to keep him grounded.

"I'm not… going to last long," Qrow gasped as Clover gently twisted his wrist over the head of his cock and back down. Qrow knocked his head back against the shower wall as he watched Clover watch him with the same heady expression.

"So, you're pent up?" Clover asked with the smirk. Qrow so desperately wanted to see that mask fall. Clover's carefully crafted visage crumble just like he was doing to Qrow.

"After you ignoring me this week? Yes."

Those words seemed to push something in Clover. He groaned head dropping back to Qrow's shoulder and he mouthed at his neck. Hips thrusting against Qrow.

"Touch me," he rasped into the shell of Qrow's ear.

Qrow quickly complied. He gripped Clover gently in hand and deftly matched his pace.

Letting out a deep moan, Clover shifted his hips down until they were level with Qrow's. Their hands brushing, bumping together. Their pace even. Qrow felt like he could stay in this moment forever. Just on the edge with Clover's warmth enveloping him. Clover's lips barely brushing over his.

"Qrow," Clover said with a grunt. His tone was husky and deep. He pulled his head back and looked into his eyes. His gaze was lidded.

Qrow let out a whine and couldn't look away, "Fuck, I'm close."

"Yeah."

A few strokes later the familiar rush hit him. The groan that fell from his lips as he spilled between them echoed in the confined space of the shower. Qrow let the exhilaration wash over him as he watched Clover come undone thrusting firmly into his hand once, twice before stilling with a soft grunt. Cheeks flushed. Eyes fluttering. Kiss bitten lips swollen and pink.

The smirk was long gone, and in its place was a gentle open smile.

There was a quiet moment as the water carried away some of their evidence and their breathing returned to normal. Clover hummed and looked down at the remaining mess.

"Well, at least we can still get clean," he said.

Qrow choked back a laugh.

"You didn't finish taking care of me," he teased, glancing down at the forgotten washcloth. Clover glanced down as well, but then ignored it in favor of planting a line of kisses up Qrow's neck to the edge of his jaw.

"I got distracted." His voice muffled against the nook of Qrow's neck.

Qrow chuckled, "Well, it's a good thing Atlas Military has endless hot water, then."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we're going to run out of fortune and luck puns for titles eventually.


End file.
